Electronic communication products have been broadly applied in various fields. Radio frequency (RF) electronic devices are designed to convert signals through the coupling of magnetic devices. Therefore, it is a need to install the coupling filter device onto circuit boards of communication products.
Today, the winding design can be categorized by two types:
First Type Design:
As illustrated in FIG. 6, the device comprises a rod (50) and two coils (61) while winding regions (61) are respectively disposed on two ends of the rod (50). Each coil (61) having two insert ends (62) forming at the ends winds on the winding regions (51) of the rod (50). Under the current practice, it is manually inserting and soldering the insert ends (62) of two coils (61) to a circuit board to assemble a coupling coil therewith.
Second Type Design:
Referring to FIG. 7, it is similar to the invention that fixes a product by adhesive injection. However, currently all these types of coil products are with single coil and therefore cannot achieve the effect of coupling filtering. To apply the technique of coupling filtering, two elements are usually used to be placed on a circuit board and are manually spaced by a distance for designing a coupling filter circuitry in order to achieve the function of high frequency signal coupling filtering.
However, the structure design of the current coupling devices (as illustrated in FIG. 6 and FIG. 7) is made manually and usually takes much time with strenuous effort. Further, the product's size of the rough edges may directly affect tuning the coupling distance between two coils and electrical features are thus dissatisfactory. Meanwhile, manual fabrication may cause inconsistency of quality and stability such that the product's coupling function is affected too. These kinds of problems are uneconomical for manufacturers and upsetting users as well.